


Heartless

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 358/2 Days, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i almost forgot to tag that whoops, theres not enough of that in this fandom is2g, yall can pry my headcanon that saix is protecting axel from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Axel doesn’t know what to think.Isa always kept his promises.





	Heartless

    Axel doesn’t know what to think. One moment he’s curled up with his best friend, the next his higher ranking officer is belittling him for _attachments_. He wants to beat Saïx’s head with a pillow until he sees his own hypocrisy.

     “I don’t get you.” He complains one night, the cold of Saïx’s body seeping into his, quelling the warmth of his flames.

    Axel hates being cold, but he hates being away from Saïx more.

    “And I you.” Comes the level reply from where Saïx’s head rests on the pillow.

    Axel’s pillow is a broad, bare chest with no heartbeat to lull him to sleep. Icey fingers comb through his red mane, gently pulling out knots with nails scraping ever so slightly against his scalp. Axel glares at the white wall of Saïx’s room through heavy-lidded eyes.

    “Why do you hate me?”

    Saïx sighs. “You ask me this so often, Axel. Haven’t you found your answer by now?”

    “You tell me you don’t, then whenever we’re out of this room you act like you do. How am I supposed to figure that out?”

    “I have to.” Saïx whispers, the vibration of his chest the only indication he’s said anything at all.

    Axel’s heard this before. Every time, Saïx tells him it’s for the best that he pretend to hate him. Or worse, _actually_ hate him. But he never tells Axel why, the mind behind the madness locked away where Axel can’t find it.

    “Why?” He asks anyway.

    “Axel.” Saïx warns.

    Saïx’s warnings aren’t to be taken lightly. Axel’s never witnessed him attack anyone, but in another life he knew this man to be a formidable warrior. The only ones who try to push past Saïx’s warnings are the foolish Demyx and himself. Unlike Demyx, who just doesn’t like to be bossed around, Axel always feels Saïx’s verbal retaliation like the slice of a knife.

    Yet the Superior says they’re supposed to be Heartless.

    Axel sits up, then, leaning over a face he doesn’t know but loves so much. The ‘x’ that crosses between golden eyes is so foreign, yet the fond exasperation written in that scowl is so familiar.

    “Please, Isa. I miss you.”

    For a moment, Axel believes those eyes are blue.

    Saïx’s hand repositions to cup Axel’s jaw, thumb running over his lips, pausing at the swell.

    “I’m so sorry, Lea.” He whispers, before pulling Axel to him.

    The kiss isn’t heated. Through touch, Saïx explains. He misses him, loves him, _remembers_ him. Hands memorize skin and bone, as they do whenever they can escape to this hallowed ground. In the end Axel is pinned below Saïx, breaths coming in short gasps, limbs feeling like jelly. Saïx hides his face against Axel’s neck, repeating _his name_ like an Oath.

    “I promise, when we’re safe, I will tell you everything.” Saïx whispers.

    Axel allows himself to smile, arms tightening where they rest over Saïx’s back.

    Isa always kept his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm in AkuSai Hell and don't know where the exit sign (or my exit buddy for that matter) went. 
> 
> If there's any grammar/spelling/weirdness let me know! I hope y'all enjoyed the pain because there will be more :D


End file.
